A Day at the Beach
by FoxTail17
Summary: A hot day at the beach can turn into something more. OneShot First lemon! IchiRuki Hints of: RenOri


A/N: This is my first lemon! Please don't be hard on criticizing! I've been reading (yes, I have become a little perverted.) some and I think I'm ready to do one. I was self cautious or conscience or whatever that word is at first, but now I think I can handle it. So for all of you perverts out there, here we go!

Disclaimer: **I wish but I can't. If I did, Rukia and Ichigo would fall in love. –Sigh-**

"ARE YOU READY FOR A VACATION?!?!" Keigo yelled as the group set off for the beach. It was such a hot day. Why wouldn't they go? They dreadfully walked as the sun's rays beamed down on them. Ichigo and Renji were panting hard; Rukia and Orihime kept pouring they're water out on them. Keigo was the only one that didn't seem to be affected.

"Can you shut up? You're making me hot." Ichigo murmered as he continued. Sweat drops came from his head like rain. His mouth was open and his cheeks were red from the blazing heat. His hair was wet and sleek, his arms hung low and his back slumped. His eyes looked tired. This was not a good day for him.

"I'm just so excited! We are going to the beach!!" Keigo suddenly had stars in his eyes, daydreaming about how good Orihime would look in her bathing suit. He skipped ahead of them.

"How can he stay so hyper in this kind of weather?" Rukia slowly turned her head over to Ichigo while her wet hair stuck to her face. Her eyes showed annoyance, tiredness, and dread. Her clothes stuck to her like glue while she sweat waterfalls.

"I don't know. I just want to get to the beach so he can shut up." Ichigo didn't turn to her. Rukia dumped some more water on her. Orihime and Renji began to talk to eachother about how Keigo and such. (Hint hint)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHOOOOO!!! WE ARE HERE!!" Keigo was the first to jump in the cool water. He began to splash everywhere and swim. It was like a six year old running around but only he was in water. The others saw the sandy beach and the blue water. Like it was an instinct, they ran out to the water. While they did, they started to rip off they're clothes, down to the point where they were in they're bathing suits.

Rukia had on a two piece suit. The top was an indigo halter top and boy shorts for the bottoms. The color complemented her eyes. Orihime of course had on a two piece and the top was a bikini top with the words, 'Big Knockers' imprinted on the front in big red letters. Her bottoms were also boy shorts. They were both green. Ichigo had on red, black, and silver trunks while Renji had on plain old gray trunks.

"Nice bathing suit." Renji told Orihime. She blushed and giggled. Her hair swept past him.

"Chizuru got it for me. She said I'll need it if I ever come to her house. I really didn't want to wear it but it was the only one I had." Orihime told him in her soft feminine voice. Renji nodded. He knew that the only person that would ever get Orihime a bathing suit like that would have to be Chizuru.

"You look fine. Don't sweat it." Renji had on his best smirk. He winked at Orihime which made her blush even more. She giggled and pulled Renji into the ocean.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia were watching from afar. They were laughing to themselves.

"They do make a cute couple. Don't ya think, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she folded her arms and watched the two. Ichigo, paying no attention to her question, was actually paying more attention to her. He didn't even know it. It was like every time he saw her, he would go into a trance that he couldn't get from. Her hair that smelled like fresh strawberries, her smile that could make anybody's day, her big indigo orbs gazing at you seemed to fit Ichigo's love interests. He never considered her as a lover, but as she spent more time with him, he started to see beyond 'a soul reaper' and see the real Rukia. Rukia felt a gaze on her and immediately tunred to face Ichigo.

"Ichigo, why are you staring at me?" She asked as her eyes locked with his. He blinked to get out of his trance and few hundred times out of surprise. He scratched his head and put a nervous smile on.

"Uhh. I wasn't staring at you! I was um… I saw something in the water. Yeah. I did. But now it's gone! Hehe! Hehe…" Ichigo became red. All Rukia did was shake her head. She smiled and ran through the water.

"Nice one, Ichigo." He told himself. He began to walk back onto the sandy beach.

Ichigo found where they laid they're stuff at. (Which seemed to be everywhere.) He sat down in a shady spot under a tree. The wind blew a cool breeze through Ichigo's hair. His eyes settled on Rukia while his mind the same.

'Why do I feel this way? Why do I get like this when I'm around her? Why does she look so hot in that two piece?' Ichigo's mind was overcome with questions that seemed to never have questions. His feelings got in the way when he did his homework, when he fought hollows, heck! even when he goes to his mother's grave. He really couldn't believe that he wanted Rukia, the person he always fought with, the one who he hated, the one who he didn't seem even to care for was his love. Just thinking about her made him want her even more.

"Hey, Ichigo! Why aren't you out there? Me and Orihime- I mean uh….. the group is having fun, but we somehow lost track of Keigo. I think he went to the snack bar. Anyways, come on!" Renji said as he bent down to meet Ichigo.

"I don't want to." He replied, not even looking at Renji. The red head chuckled, which alerted Ichigo.

"I know that look. You're thinking about something." Renji narrowed his eyebrows. Ichigo again settled down and looked out to the ocean, well, at Rukia.

"Or someone. Go tell her you like her." Renji stood all the way up, making it seem like he was a giant.

"EH RUKIA!!" Renji yelled as loud as he could. Rukia stopped her playing with Orihime and ran over to Renji. As she did, Ichigo didn't take his eyes off of her. Every step she took, his eyes would also.

"Yeah, Renji?" Rukia was panting from her little sprint. Her hair covered her face as she threw it back. Renji used his thumb to point back to Ichigo, who had a look that meant I-didn't-want-her-to-come-over-here-dobe.

"What's up, Ichi?" Rukia said as she knelt down to him. Renji walked off to find Orihime. Ichigo sighed.

"It's-it's just that-" Ichigo was cut off by Rukia's lips. They locked onto his like a magnet. Her lips had the flavor of sweet raspberries.

She pulled away for a nice breath of air. Ichigo was shocked at Rukia. She was shocked at herself.

"Whoa." Ichigo said as Rukia was about to get up.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I thought you would feel the s-" Rukia was pulled down into Ichigo's lap. He started to kiss her. She deepened kiss by wrapping her arms around him. He put his palm on the back of her head. Ichigo could tell Rukia wanted to enter his mouth. So he let her make her way into his, letting her taste him. Ichigo started to move his hand up Rukia's thighs as she shivered.

"I-Ichigo.." Rukia said, stopping their kissing. She was blushing furiously. Ichigo got her attention and looked at her with concerning eyes.

"Ichigo, can we do this somewhere else?" Rukia looked at him with big indigo orbs. Ichigo nodded and picked Rukia up bridal style. He ran over to a quiet part of the beach where nobody could see them. It was paradise for them. Ichigo laid Rukia back down on the sand.

Ichigo looked deeply into Rukia's eyes. He wanted her even more. The more time he wasted, the more he wanted to do to her. He wanted Rukia. He needed Rukia and he had to have her. He loved everything about her. So now, he gets her.

He started to kiss her again, even deeper than before, letting her tongue play in his mouth again. His hands started up her small thighs, and then at her skinny abdomen. His hands traveled to her tie at her neck that held up her top. Ichigo wasn't the only one having fun. Rukia started to take off his shorts, revealing his manhood. Ichigo had finally taken off her top, showing two breasts.

"Make love to me, Ichigo." (OH MY GOSH!!! XD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WRITING THIS!!!) Rukia moaned. She arched her back. Ichigo 's manhood became hard every time she called his name. He put her breasts in both hands and started to lick and kiss her abdomen. Pleasuring moans came from Rukia as Ichigo got harder.

"I want it, Ichigo. Give it to me." Rukia said in a faint voice. Ichigo moved up to her left breast and inserted the nipple in his mouth, making groans come his throat. (OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) He moved to the other and did the same. He could feel Rukia getting aroused. So he took advantage. He moved down to her belly button. (I know, kiddy words but its cute!!!) He put his tongue in the hole and moved down to her womanhood. Moans were heard from Rukia. She put her delicate hands on the back of Ichigo's head to tell him it's ok. He stuck his tongue first, tasting her juices. Rukis gasped in pleasure. Then Ichigo put his index finger in, slowly rotating it around to excite Rukia. He then put two fingers in and further than he did before. Rukia started to pant with excite.

"Give me more, Ichigo." Rukia closed her eyes. She moaned for Ichigo. Ok, this was as hard as he could get. He took his fingers out and licked them, getting on last taste of her before entering her womanhood. He then started to insert his (HEHE!!!) penis into her vagina, making her moan again. He stopped when he felt her barrier.

"Yes. Ichigo. YES!!" Rukia wanted more and she surely showed it. Ichigo made one strong thrust and he was in. Rukia felt a hint of pain, but it went away as Ichiog started to pump in and out.

"OH ICHIGO! GIVE ME MORE!! I WANT IT!!" Rukia bucked her hips for Ichigo to go further and so he did and a bit faster. Rukia could feel it in her abdomen. Ichigo was in pleasure. He almost reached his limit, but Rukia wanted more.

"If you're done, I want my turn." Rukia motion for him to get out of her and he did. She came on top of his bare chest. Rukia went down to his manhood. She took it in his hands, but playing with his balls first. (I really don't know what they're called.) She took them into her mouth, making Ichigo groan. He could feel that he was cumming. Rukia took Ichigo's penis into her mouth, pulling it in and out. She licked the rim of it and licked it down. Ichigo knew it was time.

"Rukia! I'm-" Before he knew it, Rukia had a white substance all around her face, but she didn't care. She started to suck on it again, until she reached her limit.

Rukia rolled beside Ichigo. She put her arm on his chest and her head leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ichigo. I love you so much." Rukia closed her eyes.

"I love you, too, Rukia." Ichigo kissed the top of her forehead.

What they didn't know is that Renji and Orihime saw everything. Somehow, they obviously knew this was going to happen. They brought popcorn, a video camera, and chairs.

"What a show." Renji said as he finished up his popcorn.

Without thinking, Orihime leaned over and kissed Renji on the cheek. He blushed and smiled. Orihime giggled to herself. Orihime got up and ran out to the ocean. Renji laughed and chased after her.

A/N: HA! I WAS BLUSHING SO MUCH WHEN I SAW THIS!! I KNOW ORIHIME WOULDN'T DO THAT TO RENJI BUT HEY! I'M SORRY! I don't know where Keigo went…. I was going to do double lemons but I might make another one to this.. Maybe not but you perverts, review! (I'm a little perverted, too..)


End file.
